


Our Love is Like a Song

by kaleidoscopecollage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopecollage/pseuds/kaleidoscopecollage
Summary: A little Phan thing. Each chapter is inspired by a different song.





	Our Love is Like a Song

“All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive”

Phil  
“Do you want to order a pizza?”  
“Do you even have to ask?” I’m already clicking on our pre saved order.  
“Probably not. Which dip with the breadsticks?”  
“ALL.”  
“What?”  
“Every. Single. One.”  
“Why?”  
“For the story? I don’t know.” I add all 8 dips to the order, and send it through.  
“And now we drive.”  
“You didn’t deliver?”  
“And how would I do that? ‘Yes, please deliver to interstate 70, it’s a grey bus.”  
“Touche.” He runs his fingers through his hair, laughing at himself. He does that a lot, smirking and messing with his curls, and every time I melt a little on the inside.  
“What do you want to do until we get there?” he asks me. I can think of a few things, but I just shrug, scrolling through my Instagram feed.  
“Mario Kart?”  
“You’re going down.”  
“We both know I’m better.”  
“We’ll see.”

Dan  
Today feels different. Less like the endless monotone days where we don’t have shows, where all we do is drive. Where I’m drawn deeper into my stupid crush. Being trapped with someone that you want so bad is excruciating, and the weird tension in the air is almost welcomed. I hook up the switch to our small tv in the corner of the room, and phil drags up chairs.  
“Best of 5?” I ask, handing him the remote  
“Unless you have another idea.”  
“Nope. Are we playing for the extra breadstick?”  
“How about we up the stakes?”  
“And how do you suggest doing that?”  
“Whoever loses… has to tell the other person something about them they don’t know.” He grins, and I can feel the sweat soaking through my shirt. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it can’t be good.  
“Are you- are you sure about that?” I manage to stutter.  
“Absolutely positive. Unless you don’t want to.”  
“No, I will. And I’ll win.”  
“If you say so.”

 

Phil  
I’m going to let him win

Dan  
I can tell he’s letting me win. No one, not even Phil, is this bad at Mario Kart. He has something to say. We’ve gotten through two games (with Phil in 12th both times) and I pause the game before the next race can start.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Spill it, Lester.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve got something to say. You’re not worse at this game than the easy computer, so you wanted to tell me something. Go ahead.”

Phil  
This was a bad idea. I pray to every god to get me out of this, at least until I think of what to say. Someone must of heard me out, because the bus pulls into the Pizza Hut parking lot and stops before I have to chance to even mumble something.  
“You go get the pizza, and I’ll tell you when you get back.”  
“Why do I have to get it?” He jokingly asks, and it’s the only semblance of normal I’ve felt today.  
“Because I don’t to be known as the dip guy! That’s your burden.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll be right back.” He grabs his phone off of his bed and walks out, leaving me to figure out how you’re supposed to tell your best friend you’re in love with them.

Dan  
“I’m back. Pizza’s on the table. Now, what did you need to tell me?” Phil stays silent as I walk through the bus. I find him sitting on his bed, staring at his phone. I know that stare, when he’s trying to avoid conversation.  
“I take back the forfeit. You win, we’re good.”  
“We’re obviously not good, or you wouldn’t be avoiding the situation. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Phil”  
“I…” I sit down next to him and place my hand over his. He flinches, but doesn’t pull away.  
“Nothing?” He shakes his head. “Well, I have something.”


End file.
